


Choices

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [144]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a decision to make and Arthur rushing him isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: choices

“What do you think?” Arthur looked down at his servant, his lips twitching into a content smile even as his hand rested on top of Merlin’s head. He was rewarded by Merlin flicking his tongue and Arthur bit his lip to stop himself from groaning at the sensation. It was un-princely to give in and moan like a whore, even if his lover had a particularly talented mouth.

“Merlin?” He tugged gently on a strand of hair when Merlin didn’t answer. To his horror, Merlin stopped what he was doing and pulled off, glaring at Arthur.

“You want me to decide now?”

“Don’t stop,” Arthur whined, tugging on Merlin’s hair again to try and get him to return to task. Merlin rocked back.

“I’m not multi-tasking, Arthur. If you want to have this conversation, then I’m getting up, my knees hurt.”

“You’ve never complained before.”

“You’ve never wanted to have a serious conversation before.”

“I’ve always given you your chores for the day in this position!”

“There you go then,” Merlin said smugly, climbing to his feet and wincing as he did so. Arthur rolled his eyes, not surprised that Merlin was turning it back on him that he never did any of his work. But coherent thoughts fled his mind when he looked at Merlin’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips and Arthur swallowed.

“Now who can’t multi-task,” Merlin teased, collapsing onto a seat. Arthur stalked closer, pulling up his breeches with one hand just to stop them from tripping him. His fingers combed through Merlin’s hair until he touched Merlin’s neck. Then Arthur exerted a little pressure until Merlin tilted his head back and Arthur found the perfect angle to kiss him at.

The next thing he knew, he was half-straddling Merlin on the chair with his servant’s hand down his breeches. He left off kissing him and tilted his head back in pleasure. This time, Merlin remained focused until Arthur was gripping onto the arm rest and digging his nails in as his body trembled.

He shakily climbed off Merlin after that, letting his servant stand and wash his hands in the basin of water. Merlin turned and Arthur lifted an eyebrow.

“So? Made a decision yet?”

“Don’t push me, Arthur,” Merlin muttered, but his voice was hoarse and his eyes blown. Arthur knew he wasn’t thinking at all, the bulge in his own trousers was testament to that. Arthur beckoned him forward and Merlin stumbled into his arms.

The next time that Arthur regained his senses, they were both naked, sprawled across his bed as he slipped from Merlin’s body. He trailed teasing kisses along his shoulder and down his back.

“Imagine how much easier this would be,” Arthur murmured, sucking on the skin between Merlin’s shoulder blades. “I wouldn’t have to wait for you to get here each morning.”

“Everyone would know,” Merlin protested. Arthur slipped a finger in, grinning when Merlin’s breath hitched and his hips automatically shifted despite their recent release.

“They already do.”

“They do not!”

“Mm hmm. If that makes you feel better.” Arthur didn’t care that most of the court knew he bedded his servant. It meant no one looked twice at Merlin and Arthur was glad about that as he knew he would end up challenging anyone who even thought of propositioning his servant. Merlin was _his_.

“We’d never get anything done.”

“You don’t anyway.”

Merlin rolled over to face him and Arthur could see he wasn’t just making excuses, he was genuinely thinking it through. He kissed his nose and sighed.

“There’s no rush. Take your time. I have to get to training.”

He rolled off the bed and washed and dressed, trying to smooth down his hair. He was going to have to talk to Merlin about gripping it so hard, it was getting to be obvious every time they had sex. He got into most of his armour on his own but was struggling with the final few buckles when Merlin finally moved to help. Arthur ran his gaze approvingly over the naked body in front of him even as Merlin fastened the final few straps.

“Don’t work them too hard,” Merlin muttered, kissing him before moving out the way so Arthur could leave.

“Don’t think too hard,” Arthur responded before striding for the door. He didn’t look back, not being certain he would be able to resist Merlin if he did.

Nerves over Merlin’s answer meant that he did indeed work his men too hard and even Arthur was nursing a sore arm by the time he staggered back up to his chambers. He hoped a hot bath was waiting for him. Merlin remembered to do his job when it could potentially benefit him as well.

But there was no steaming tub when Arthur opened his door. Instead, there were belongings strewn everywhere. Merlin – now dressed – sat in the middle of the mess with a bemused look on his face.

“What’s this?” Arthur asked, throwing his sword down and pulling his gauntlets off.

“How am I supposed to fit anything in when you have so much?” Merlin moaned and a beaming grin split over Arthur’s face. He grabbed Merlin’s arm, yanking him to his feet so that he could look him in the eye.

“You’ve made your decision?”

“Yes,” Merlin said, cupping his face. “Yes.”

“Yes you’ve made a decision or yes..?”

“Yes, you prat. I’ll move into your chambers.”

Arthur let out a whoop of laughter, pure joy spreading across his face and he pulled Merlin closer, kissing him. Merlin let him for a moment, but then pushed him away.

“You need to bathe,” he said sternly. Arthur lifted an eyebrow.

“I would but my servant didn’t prepare one for me.”

Merlin looked at him. Then he looked around the room. He ran from the room, muttering something about not enough buckets or time to do everything.

Arthur grinned fondly, unbuckling his armour. He knew he made the right decision asking Merlin to move in.


End file.
